The Grand Adventue
by Simply Nightmare-ish
Summary: a lone blood elf girl is sent to Grom-Gol to build character in an adventure. on the way there, sh makes a new friend. an undead to be exact. will they be able to pul through the perils of strangelthorn vale and live for 3 weeks, or will they fail? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"stupid parents... sending me off to this 'adventure'... i hate them!"

a blood elf teen girl was curled up, leaning against the side of a zeppelin as it sped across the great sea. Her parents had signed her up to go to Grom-Gol for an adventure with other teen her age so that she builds some "character." she glared over the edge and sighed, her emerald eyes clouded. Her mind was off somewhere else, thinking of her laid back, relaxed lifestyle that she had at home. The zeppelin was somewhat crowded, but not so much that everyone was shoulder-to-shoulder.

Her dreams of home were cut off by something bumping against her leg. She looked down to see an arm! Her body let out a blood curling scream, getting everyone's attention. An undead boy, about her age, walked up to her and picked up the arm. "Geez, you look like you saw a ghost." he chuckled, picking up the decayed arm off of the floor and shoving it back into the empty cavity of where an arm would be. "haven't you ever seen an undead before?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"no, i haven't, and how was i supposed to know that you can lose an arm?" she shot back at him. She let out a grunt of dissatisfaction and looked away, not impressed with his decaying looks. "and what is that horrid stink?"

"what? I bathed last month!" he joked, lightly punching her in the arm. She recoiled, expecting a hard hit, but feeling barely anything. "you sure are jumpy." he laughed, amused at her nature. "i bet if i put a spider on you, you'll run around screaming." she shot him a dirty look, but he laughed. "I'm kidding. Geez, cant you take a joke?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "im Genneth" he said, holding out his hand. Instead of shaking it, she pushed it away. "are you always like this?" he sighed, leaning over the edge to get a better look at the water below.

"I'm Jane, and i hate going out. I always bump into freaks." she protested, pulling her knees closer to her face. Genneth had a hurt look on his face, about to say something, but holding any rude comments. "dont give me that look, your arm popped off. Thats not normal!"

"it is if you've been outside of your house..." he muttered, slumping down into his seat. "im not the only weird one...." since her comment, he seemed down, keeping his eyes on the floor. Jane looked over at him and sighed, feeling a bit sorry for being rude.

"hey, I'm sorry for bring a bitch..." she apologized, putting her hand on his shoulder. "i was forced into this trip... and i have no idea how to fend for myself." she gave a weak smile and held out her hand. "can we start again?" Jane asked hopefully. Genneth smiled, and shook her hand.

"well, lucky for you, my parents are skilled rouges, so i picked up a few skills i can share with you." he smiled, his bad breath hitting Jane's nose.

"Guhck! Your breath...." she moaned, plugging her nose. "Not to be rude, but it smells like dead squirrels!" she backed up a bit, choking on the stench.

"that was breakfast!" he joked, breathing on his hand andd smelling it. "mmm... squirrel..." he smiled, leaning back and laughing at Jane's disgust.

"how do you eat that stuff?"

"that's like how you eat hawk-strider eggs. Unborn children! Now THATS disgusting" he shot back, making a disgusted face. "so stop complaining" they both stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"you know... your not half bad for an undead." Jane smiled.

"and your a pretty cool blood elf."


	2. Chapter 2

A jolt awoke Jane, her head ringing from smacking against the metal guard rail of the zeppelin. She fell asleep and so did Genneth She looked over at Genneth, who she had rested her head on. He was fast asleep, his arms crossed over his body. She looked at the ground below them, seeing a dense jungle below them. They were at Grom-Gol! She nudged him awake, leaning over the edge to get a better look. Among the flora and fauna of the jungle, there were apes and tigers that walked about the land. She felt different than her negative self, excited to get off the Zeppelin and explore the jungle.

"what's up?" Genneth asked, rubbing his yellow eyes. He stood up and looked over the railing with her, seeing the dense jungle. "oh wow! Its so awesome!" he said, acting like a child at christmas, the jungle being his present. The base camp was visible as they headed to the bottom of Strangelthorn. The zeppelin stopped at the station, letting everyone off. The two teens hopped off and ran down the spiral ramp, down to the ground floor. The base camp was small, a few vendors for necessities. "we should stock up on food and water." Genneth stated, walking to a muscular Orc.

"what'cha two runts lookin' fer?" the Orc asked, crossing his arms. He was tall, and unbelievably muscular. This was normal for Orcs. He also had dark purple hair and light green skin. He also carried a menacing axe on his back.

Genneth stepped forward, holding out a few pieces of gold. "some well cooked meat and good drinks." he said as he let go of the gold, letting it fall into the orcs hand. The Orcs smiled, pulling out drinks and packaged meat from a crate. They waved good-bye to him and headed to the main entrance.

There was a small congregation of teens and one Tauren that stood above them all. The Tauren was garbed in leather robes from head to toe, a staff loosely hanging off of his back, and spaulders that looked like they were made of wood. "you two!" he called to Jane and Genneth, gesturing for them to come over. "i assume your part of the expedition?" he asked, a friendly smile spreading across his face.

"yes sir!" Jane shouted, running over to him with Genneth on her trail. When she reached him, he feet stopped moving and she held her hand to her head in a salute. Her family was one of the wealthier ones, since her father worked for a large Horde trading company. She usually met lost of well respected people.

"this isn't the military, missy!" he laughed, fixing his staff. "today, you will be all embarking on an adventure. Yes, this is dangerous, and yes, you could die...." as the Tauren went on about the dangers of Strangelthorn, Jane's mind was racing with thoughts.

_"my parents signed me up for this?!" _she thought, biting on her nails. She looked over at Genneth, who was bored of the warnings and wanted to get going.

"now, you will be paired up. Quickly pick your partner." he said. Everyone latched onto someone, and instinctively, Jane grabbed Genneth's hand. Genneth looked at their hands and blushed.

"what are you blushing 'bout?" Jane asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"nothing," Genneth replied, trying to rub his blush away.

"So, off you go, you have two weeks to get to Gurubashi Arena, so go on!" the Tauren said, morphing into a bird. "first ones there get a prize" as soon as he said those words, the teens sprinted off in different directions, some into the forest, others along the shore. Jane and Genneth ran along the shore, their feet splashing in the wet sand.

"do you think we'll make it their first?" Jane huffed, her boots, kicking up water and sand.

"defiantly, we will." Genneth smiled, concentrating ahead. "we'll do it if it kills us"


End file.
